


Third Time

by Pinklady6457



Series: Ace and Selena [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: I think you can get where I’m going with this
Relationships: Ace Copular/Original Character(s)
Series: Ace and Selena [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723024
Kudos: 2





	Third Time

“So, you gonna tell me what it is or what?” Selena sat on her knees, naked, on Ace’s bed. They basically slept the rest of the day, waking up at nine pm. Ace ordered some Chinese delivery, fucked her in doggy style over the counter, they ate once the food arrived, just finished with the act, and Ace fucked Selena again on her side, on the carpeted floor. Ace took her back to his bed, both exhausted once again and fell asleep once more, waking up at seven in the morning.

Ace snickered, he was just as nude as her, he grabbed the plastic bag, something he grabbed after Selena had fallen asleep and pulled out what was in it. “I know you have other toys, I just hope you don’t have this one...” inside was a box for a Hitachi Magic Wand, something Selena definitely didn’t have. 

“Oh my God, thank you so much!” Selena pulled him into a hug, reacting how most wives would react to their husbands gifting them diamond necklaces or bracelets for their birthday or anniversaries.

“You’re welcome honey.” Ace said to her, pulling away a bit. “I know you have a lot of issues with back pain,” he grabbed and squeezed one of her huge tits, then let it go, “so I thought this could help ya out.”

“Oh, so that’s the only reason you bought it for me, is it?”

“What other reason could it be?” He sounded oblivious, but he was smirking, eyes narrowing in a seductive, somewhat predatory nature. “I just want you to feel better since you always complain about back pain...” he grabbed both her tits, squeezing and massaging them, playing with her nipples. “What else could you possibly want...”

Selena moaned as she felt her nipples get hard. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately and he followed suit. As he gently pinned her underneath him on the bed, she wrapped her long, shapely legs around him, feeling him getting hard.

“This what you wanted, doll?” He asked her, whispering huskily in her ear.

“Yes...” Ace pulled away from her body, plugged in the magic wand to a nearby outlet, and put it against Selena’s already wet clit, looking to her face to see the magic happen.

“Fuck...” her eyes widen before becoming half-lidded, her mouth was open, moaning and panting, her body was flushed. Her nipples were hard as diamonds. She gripped the sheets and Ace felt himself getting harder as he watched her writhe and fall apart. Selena came at a drop of a hat, so he predicted it wouldn’t be long until she came.

Selena came pretty much after one minute of stimulation, her orgasm dry due to squirting so much the other two nights before. Even Ace was surprised at how quick she came, but not at all displeased.

Once Selena’s orgasm began to end, Ace turned the wand to a different speed and pressed it just a bit harder, to see how she’d react and if she would like it.

“Oh shit!” Selena’s eyes jolted and her body stiffened and then shivered. She kept babbling obscenities, and begs, and Ace’s name thrown in with it. Her eyes were filled with desire, her with mouth wide open, drooling, tongue almost sticking out.

At this point, Ace’s cock was rock solid. He smirked as she came again, loudly. The neighbors might complain, but he didn’t care. Selena was lying down, head on a pillow, Ace moved himself closer to her, his cock just a few inches away from his lips.

“You’re being pretty loud, babe.” Ace purred. “Why don’t you use your pretty mouth for something else instead...”

Selena didn’t say a word, but she wrapped her lips around his thick cock, her saliva making amazing lube. “Oh fuck...” Selena allowed herself to be face fucked, it just made her feel more hot. Ace still held the toy close to her clit, the vibrations making her cum undone over and over again, moaning all over his cock.

Eventually, Ace came inside her mouth, filling it up with his thick, warm, salty cum. Selena slurped his cum up like a milkshake, some drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Ace pulled out of her mouth and Selena kissed the tip and piercing, Ace still pressing the toy on her.

Ace pulled the toy away from her cunt and turned to see the time. “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late for work! Sorry baby, but I need to go fast!”

Selena sighed, somewhat disappointed that they couldn’t go further. “Alright babe.”

“Hey, you don’t need to worry, you have a brand new toy to play with and I’ll give you a _very special_ phone call later.” Ace wiggled his eyebrows as Selena giggled. “I’ll be back by five, just don’t burn down the apartment while I’m gone.”

Selena laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah, right you loser. See you later.”

“So that’s how you’re gonna talk to me?” Ace said in a straight face before the two broke out laughing. Ace went to kiss her before getting dressed for the day.

* * *

Selena was having a really relaxing day, after Ace left she played with the magic wand for a few more rounds until she couldn’t take it anymore and feel asleep due to exhaustion. She get up around noon, heated up some left overs from yesterday’s late dinner as lunch, and used the wand to actually massage her upper back. It worked wonders, making it another reason to keep it. Not very long after, she got her so called “special phone call”.

“Hey,” Ace said in a flirtatious voice, Selena was sure if Ace was here he’d lower his sunglasses and wink.

“’Sup.” Selena said casually. “How’s work been so far?”

“Pretty good, getting my ass kicked by kindergarteners as per usual, but I’m in the bathroom now so I have some time... what’d you do today?”

“Masturbate, sleep, you know the magic wand actually did help with my back pain.”

“That’s amazing doll, but tell about what you did before that.”

“Took a nap. I was tired.”

“From what?”

“Masturbating,” Selena laid on the bed, toy plugged in and in her hand.

“That’s hot, what were you thinking about?”

“Colonel Sanders Kentucky Fried Chicken.”

Ace laughed as Selena just smirked to herself on the phone.

“Really?” Ace finally said through chuckles.

“No, I was thinking about you and your stupidly thick cock.”

“Now that’s more like it.” Ace said. “So, what would you do if I was with you right now?”

“Hmm... I’d let you fuck me, anyway you want to.” Selena turned on her wand. “So, how do you want me?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you ever wanna try anal?”

“That’s a blunt way of putting it.” Selena quipped.

“Guess it is, why don’t have too if you can’t handle it-“

“I never said no.” Selena said defensively. “And you think I can’t handle it?” Yeah his cock was thick and since she never really did anything anally related some would think that what she is doing is a bit crazy for her first time, but fuck that. She wanted to prove to him that not only she can handle it, she can enjoy it.

“We can do it,” Selena said firmly. “We can do it when you get home, I promise you.”

“Well if you really want to babe, crap. I need to get back to work.”

Selena laughed through the phone. “What a tragedy. But don’t worry, you can’t make it up to me later.”

“Alright, see you then sweetheart.”

Ace hung up and Selena put her toy on the counter. So much for her “special phone call”. Then she realized she probably needed to go somewhere to buy something to clean out her asshole before they start it. Which means putting on clothes. Fuck.

* * *

Selena was wearing her gold hoop earrings, gold cursive name necklace, her lacy pink mini dress that had a sort of lingerie look to it, and her red Jimmy Choo Lance shoes, her purse (Louis Vuitton monogram print pouchette) on the night stand. She laid on Ace’s bed, using the magic wand, getting in a few orgasms before Ace arrived back home. She was getting close to her third one when she heard the door open and Ace’s foot steps.

Ace walked into his room when he couldn’t find her in the living room and smirked. “Well... you look pretty comfortable, don’t you think?” He climbed in bed right beside her and took hold of the toy, not taking it away from her, but holding it closer against her clit as she came again. Ace looking her face as she did so. Closed eyes, open mouth moaning loudly, his cock grew at the sight.

When she finished, Ace moved the toy away from her to kiss her lips. Selena kissed him back, pulled away to take off her sultry pink dress, drop it on the floor, and kissed him again fully nude, her belly button ring gold to match her other jewelry. Ace rubbed her hips and pulled her back into a kiss, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Once he had his cock out, he lead Selena’s hand to grip it.

“I know you’re excited to try out anal, but let’s just warm you up first...” Ace whispered, pulling away to remove his clothes.

Ace looked down her sexy, naked body and hummed to himself. He grabbed some pillows, “Lift your hips up.” Selena complied and Ace slid them under her ass. “Legs up.”

“You’re really demanding, huh?” But she lifted her legs up, still wearing her strappy red Jimmy Choo sandals, as he asked. Ace grabbed the lube and put himself in between her legs, resting them on his shoulders.

“Before you ask, I cleaned myself out, so don’t worry about anything.”

“Good to know...” Ace lubed up his pointed finger. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Oh tell me something I don’t know...” Selena reached to spread out her cheeks, a bit tense.

“Are you sure you really wanna do this?”

“Don’t patronize me.”

Ace slowly rubbed her puckered asshole while Selena held her breath. Ace looked to the nightstand and grabbed the Hitachi Magic Wand. He turned it on and pressed it against Selena’s clit.

“Fuck...” Selena arched her head back felt all her nerves unwind. Ace slid his finger inside of her. There was pain, a stinging feeling, but the wand combated that feeling and she just felt good. Ace moved his finger around, it felt odd, but also really good. She tightened her kegal muscles as she came, moaning loudly.

Ace pulled out his finger and began lubing up his middle finger as well as his pointer finger he slid them in easily as well, stinging pain, and then pleasure again. Once he stretched her out with three fingers, Ace began to lube up his cock.

”You ready?”

Selena had one hand gripping on the sheet and the other holding the toy against her clit. She nodded enthusiastically, she was pretty close to orgasm.

Ace lead his cock to her gapped hole and very slowly pushed in, the piercing pressing hard against her walls, it was a pretty tight fit and Selena lost her breath. It somewhat held her back from cumming, but she didn’t mind. Once Ace was sheathed inside, hand on her hip, he asked her, “You alright down there?” The position they were in was odd, they sort of looked like a human butter churner.

“I’m fine... you can move.”

Ace began to slowly thrust his hips in her, the sensation was very... odd. But it wasn’t at all bad. Especially with the magic wand massaging her clit and his cock piercing. And after not to long it felt _very good._

“Oh fuck... Ace...” her voice was coming out in a higher pitch, she liked that. “Ace, please go faster-oh!” She came hard, tightening herself around him as she bite her full lip as she an attempt to muffle her high pitched moans.

Ace felt his cock twitch at the utter sight of her like that. He’d do anything to make her look more like that. He began to pump his cock faster and harder inside of her like she begged, grunting and groaning.

Selena’s mouth was wide open, panting, her tongue sticking out, and her eyes half lidded in desire. Ace turned up the speed on the toy, making Selena louder.

“Oh my God! Ace! Oh fuck, fuck me harder, please, please! Hahh-ahh!” She kept cumming, over and over as his cock continued to mercilessly pound her ass. Ace grabbed her thighs, having to have Selena hold the wand, and moved himself to get closer to her face.

“You’re irresistible...” Ace leaned into kiss her and she kissed him back passionately, tongues rolling in each other’s mouths.

Ace pulled away from the kiss, using one of his hands to cup her face. “Selena, do you want me to cum inside of you?”

“Yes, yes please!”

“Beg more, babe. I just love it when you beg.”

“Ace, please cum inside of my ass! I really want you to do it! Ahh-hahhh, fuck!”

Ace grunted and came inside of her tight ass, filling it up with warm, thick cum. “Oh fuck...” Ace leaned back into kiss her, cock still inside of her. Selena turned off the wand and kissed him back all the same.

Ace pulled out of her and laid beside her, bringing her closer to him for cuddling. He kissed her forehead and stroked her long brunette hair. “We should do that again some time...”

“Yeah...” Selena laid her head on his chest. “That was a lot of fun. I’m probably gonna regret it when I need to walk though.”

“You probably will.” Ace said before they both began to laugh. 


End file.
